


Turfucken

by VioletHaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Thanksgiving, dean fucks a turkey ok, turfucken was too funny of a word to pass up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze
Summary: Thank you to the TrashBrigade chat for encouraging me to write the turfucken fic i wanted to see in the world. Special thanks to whichstiel and zaphodsgirl for helping with logistics and specifics.





	Turfucken

Dean said goodbye to their guests and retreated to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. Pleasantly buzzed on the wine that had been in steady supply during dinner, he eyed what was left to be done. He and his roommate Cas had fed a table full of their friends a complete, homemade Thanksgiving meal.

He’d cooked much of the afternoon while Cas had cleaned their apartment and set the table. It had been a remarkably domestic day and Dean had done his best to remind himself that it was nothing more than friends getting together with friends to mark a holiday.

Dean wasn't even a big fan of wine but it seemed every time he looked up there was another bottle of red waiting and Cas, sitting next to him closely enough that Dean couldn't shake the scent of his cologne, kept his glass topped off.

So, it only made sense that Dean took over clean-up duty while Cas drove their guests home. That's how it always seemed to work with them, forever complementing each other without having to work at it. Cas was the best friend he’d had ever had and Dean was doing his damndest not to ruin their friendship with the raging crush he’d developed. He reminded himself yet again that he'd seen no sign of Cas reciprocating his feelings. Hell, when they’d gone around the table sharing what they were thankful for, Cas had smiled at him and merely said, “Good friends.”

Dean covered the leftover sweet potatoes and put them into the fridge while not thinking about how Cas's blue eyes had sparkled when he'd laughed at one of Dean’s dumb jokes. He spooned the leftover cranberries into a container while not remembering the way Cas had licked whipped cream off his fingers. Dean put away pie and macaroni and stuffing while determinedly not allowing himself thoughts of Cas's broad shoulders or thick thighs or perpetual bedhead.

All that was left now was the turkey and he set about removing the leftover meat. It was messy work and there was only so much he could do with a knife. Before long his hands were slippery and all that not thinking about Cas had left him hard in his jeans.

He eyed his greasy hands. He just needed to get this out of his system before Cas got home. It took him a couple of tries to get his jeans open but the first touch of his dick was worth it. It felt good but it wasn't enough and he found himself eying the turkey.

 _That's a terrible idea_ , his brain said even through the wine.

 _Only because it's too big_ , the wine reminded him. _If you stuffed the meat back in the cavity..._

 _I'm the smartest!_ Dean thought as he did just that, creating a warm, slick place for him to thrust.

He shut off the judgey part of his brain and enjoyed the experience. Apparently that was also the part of his brain that should’ve noticed himself moaning Cas's name and also realized the apartment door had opened. It wasn't until he caught sight of Cas standing in the kitchen doorway that he really registered what was happening.

He tried to think of something clever to say but no matter how he tried to make a _cat's out of the bag/dick's out of the turkey_ joke he couldn't make it work.

He stood there, pinned by Cas's gaze, unable to move or possibly even breathe. He stood there, ruining their leftovers as Cas slowly approached. With a hand to Dean’s jaw, Cas turned his face to kiss him even as he undid his own jeans with the other hand. Dean’s brain nearly short-circuited when Cas reached to the platter to slick up his own hand, then moved behind him.

Dean’s knees buckled as he was filled from behind, driven forward into the turkey. Dean held on to the edge of the counter as the kitchen filled with groans and gasps and the sound of skin on skin on dark meat. When everyone was satisfied, Dean fell back against Cas’s chest, letting his strong arms hold him up. He was still catching his breath when Cas murmured into his ear.

“Ask me again what I’m thankful for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the TrashBrigade chat for encouraging me to write the turfucken fic i wanted to see in the world. Special thanks to whichstiel and zaphodsgirl for helping with logistics and specifics.


End file.
